Acting Your Age
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: First Joint fic with Mat49324. After Myrna Beesbottom regresses Alex and Clover to two year olds, it's up to Mat and Sam to take care of them with some help from a new spy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Joint fic with Mat49324, and my first with him. Enjoy.

Acting Your Age.

Sam smiled as she worked on breakfast at the girl's beach house. Clover entered, yelling something about someone's "stupid truck."

"New neighbor?"

"Yeah, sounds like he needs a new muffler."

Alex soon entered, working on the coffee. Later, a scream got their attention.

"Stupid legs!."

The voice was one both new all too well, Mandy Lux, though Amanda was her real name. Samantha 'Sam' Simpson, Clover Ewing, and Alex Vasquez had saved her life after a car accident had crushed her legs. Jerry, their boss at the CIA-like organization WOOHP, had managed to get her new prostetics, though if her knees were in bad shape, she'd have trouble getting one or both on at times.

A Southern voice also caught their attention.

"Easy."

Jerry had sent info on him. Virginia native, light blonde hair, blue eyes. Lewis 'Louie' Armistead, named for the Confederate general. Though blind, Jerry had seen his skills as a spy put to good use. Clover grinned.

"So what if he can't see? He looks great."

"Don't overdo it." Alex advised.

"When have I ever-" The blonde began.

"Where do we start?" Alex asked, with a laugh.

"Ugh, fine.

Mat, a neighbor of there's and a friend of Sam, smiled.

"Nice for Jerry to send us another agent.

"He knows we can take care of ourselves, right?" Clover complained.

"Couldn't hurt to have an extra set of hands." Sam told her.

All 4 soon got to know Lewis, or Louie, as his family and friends called him at times, with Clover even guiding him around, helping him with his walking stick and so on.

While at lunch some days later, they had no idea they were being watched.

The girl's former nanny, Myrna Beesbottom watched from the shadows, and made her move.

Alex and Clover soon felt a pin prick.

"Huh?"

"What the?"

That was as far as both got, before they began to shrink, until they were the size of two year olds, and also toddlers mentally.

Sam cradled Alex, as Mat did the same to Clover, with Lewis doing what he could to help them when they returned home.

"You mama?" Alex asked Sam.

"No, but I'm a friend of hers. WE all are."

"Kay."

The pool caught little Alex's eye.

"What that?"

"It's a pool we use."

"Yay!. We go?"

"If you want to."

"Yeah."

Soon, both girls were dressed in swim outfits. Jerry had gotten toddler supplies.

Soon, all were in the pool, relaxing as best they could.

Clover's mind soon returned to her as Mat stopped her from splashing him.

"Where am I?"

Mat soon explained all.

"Ugh, some nut turned me and Alex into kids?"

"Yeah, yeah they did."

"Great."

"We're working on getting you two back to normal."

"Thanks, Mat."

To Mat's dismay, Clover soon returned to toddler babbling as she was starting to talk about herself, her family and so on. He'd get the full story later when she was her right age again.

After a bath, Mat was having trouble dressing young Clover, who moved around on the bed.

Lewis entered.

"Need any help?"

"Yeah."

Soon, Clover was diapered and in other baby clothes.

Jerry later contacted Sam with information on what had happened.

"Yeah?"

"This is Myrna's work."

"Wasn't she-" Sam began.

"Her guard was found knocked out."

"You need better security."

"It seems we do. We do have a way to fix this. A replica of the same weapon she used."

"Send away." Sam told him.

A/N: Ends chapter 1. Sorry to Mat if I forgot some of his details. If users or reviewers have other ideas to help this story along, be our guest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finished with work, among other things. Now onto chapter 2.

The couch opened, but, rather than someone being pulled in, as was normal, something came out.

"What do you have for us?" Sam asked Jerry.

"The same ray gun Myrna used on Alex and Clover. We made several versions of it."

"Jerry, why did Clover sound like herself for a bit?" Matt asked, relating what had happened.

"Ah, a defect. My guess is the version she stole was a prototype."

"That explains what I saw."

"This can cure that?" Sam asked.

"Exactly. Fire it at the weapon, and it reverses the controls."

"On it."

"Hang on, what about the kids?" Matt asked.

"Good point, we can't leave them alone."

Both decided to take them with them, with Louie coming along with them.

Later, as they went to the location, Sam explained to Louie about Myrna.

"How'd she escape?" Louie asked.

"Knocked out her guard."

"So, she was your nanny?"

"Yeah."

Sam explained what had happened during the mission in space.

"That Jerry, mmm-hmmmm." He said, slipping to an Arkansas accent.

"Let me guess, you were part of another team?"

"Yeah, before I was assigned to be your bodyguard."

"Not up for talking about it?"

"Not yet."

"We can wait." Matt assured him.

Soon, they found Myrna.

"Well, my plan's going along swimmingly, and 2 boys to add to my collection."

"In your dreams." Matt told her.

"He's right. There's no way we'll be treated like little kids again." Sam explained, moving in, after passing Alex to Louie, as Matt held Clover.

"You'll enjoy it."

Myrna fired. All 3 dodged, with Sam trying to get a good shot for the plan to work. Soon, she had it and fired. The controls soon reversed themselves.

"No!."

Sam grabbed the now fixed device from Myrna and fired at Clover, who soon returned to her normal size.

"Sammy? What-" Clover began, but screamed on seeing what she was wearing.

"Heeelp!."

"Hello, ex-powder?"

"Right, thanks."

Soon, Clover's spy suit appeared on her.

"Okay, I'm decent."

Soon, Alex as in the same situation."

"Uh, guys?"

Mat got her Ex-Powder and helped her get her suit on.

"Nice going."

Soon, Myrna would be returned to WOOHP prison.

"You two remember anything?" Sam asked.

Clover and Alex nodded.

"Crazy, huh?" Clover asked.

"You're telling me." Matt managed.

"Well, at least you got experience for when you both have kids one day."

"Clover!."

Louie playfully slapped the blonde's arm.

"Ugh, thanks."

"Relax, Clover." He told her.

Clover smiled, hearts appearing in her eyes. She was slowly falling for the Virginian agent.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Took a holiday break, but, I'm back.

Chapter 3.

A few days later, 6:59 PM.

Clover and Louie left for their date at a local restaurant, as Mat and Sam, exhausted from the past few days, opted to stay home for their own date, and keep an eye on Alex.

Louie did like meat, but would be in the mood for seafood sometimes. Clover as well. Both weren't picky on what they liked, though Louie would prefer certain foods by taste, not being able to see it, but, Clover didn't care. Both soon opted for fish and chips in the restaurant. Drink wise, Clover got a lemonade, as Louie settled with root beer.

Mat, Sam and Alex, after a dinner of sandwiches and chips, was up for relaxing in the pool, or at least, Sam and Mat were.

"You two do that, I'm gonna do some weight lifting." Alex explained, heading to her room.

Meanwhile, as Louie and Clover ate, they got to know each other, Clover telling her boyfriend more about herself.

"They'd like you." She told him.

"Nice to know."

"Yeah. My mom will right off the bat, my dad though-" She began.

"Trouble in the past?"

"Yeah. One of them got me drunk on my birthday. Daddy had to come and get me; he was furious."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah; use to be a boxer."

"Ah. I'll be careful."

"You'll be fine."

Mat, meanwhile, was surprised on what Sam had opted to wear to their pool date.

"Wow, nice bikini."

"Glad you like it. Clover got it for me for Christmas."

"It suits you."

"Thanks."

Both kissed lightly, relaxing in the water.

Clover's black SUV pulled in later to the driveway, as both were ready to get out of the pool. Louie exited the vehicle, kissing Clover on the lips before heading for his house. Clover parked the car, and noticed them as she got out.

"Nice bikiki, Sammy."

"Thanks, it's the one you got me, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Thought it was corny, but-" Sam began.

Clover stopped her with a grin.

"So, I'm not so great with gifts."

"It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, it is."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy new year. Final chapter for this story.

A few days later, it was about 10:30, and Mat and the girls were at The Groove, doing a bit of shopping, when Clover's phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Darlin."

"Hey, Louie. What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"We're at the Groove."

"Yeah, so am I, looking for a few things."

"Nice, think I see you."

All soon found each other, and after Clover helped him find a Blu-Ray player, and a new pair of khaki pants, all 5 opted for lunch.

All 5 talked over the latest mission.

"Glad you two are back to normal." Sam told Clover and Alex.

"Tell me about it. Growing up once was enough for me." Clover quipped.

"Same here. You guys were good though."

Clover nodded at Alex's words.

Later, at the villa, Mat and Sam were out at the pool, though not in it.

"Got me thinking about us having kids one day." Mat told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, one or two would work out."

"I'd like that."

A bit later, Sam was getting up to leave when her foot slipped.

"Mat!."

Before she knew it, she'd landed in the pool. The others came out, having heard her scream, but were relieved to see she was alright, though soaked to the skin.

"Ugh."

"Sammy?"

"Relax, I'm fine, just need to dry my clothes."

She did so, with help from the others.

Sam soon was relaxed on the couch, Mat next to her. Clover offered to walk Louie to his house. He accepted, Alex giving him his house key.

Mat and Sam smiled as they watched the couple walk out the front door.

"Lovely, huh?"

"Yeah. Got me thinking."

"Yup, us having kids."

Mat was soon kissing her all over, at least on the face when Clover entered.

"Okay lovebirds, break it up.

"A pillow flew at Sam's face.

"So that's how you want it?" Sam soon found a pillow fight underway, as Mat smiled, watching, as a basketball Alex had left on played in the background.


End file.
